


give me your mind baby give me your body

by tartymoriarty



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Maycury Week, Spanking, Vibrators, oh man this turned into porn by accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tartymoriarty/pseuds/tartymoriarty
Summary: “I tell you what,” Brian says, phrasing it like a spontaneous suggestion even though Freddie knows he has absolutely been planning this for the last three days. “You do something for me, and once you’ve done that, I’ll take the plug out and I’ll fuck you. How does that sound?”





	give me your mind baby give me your body

**Author's Note:**

> I totally intended for this to be sweet and fluffy and innocent but - but that's not how it turned out. Um. 
> 
> For Maycury Week day three with the prompt "Don't make me laugh!"

It’s the perfect coincidence; Roger and John have both chosen this week to go away and visit their families, so Freddie and Brian have the flat to themselves for a few days.

On the first day, they'd pretended to be casual about it; Brian had made dinner and Freddie put on a Jimi record for them, and they'd enjoyed a quiet evening with a bottle of wine.

Then, when the wine was finished, they had given up on pretending they hadn't had one shared thing on their minds since they found out they were to have the flat to themselves, and since then they've been making the most of it.

They've had sex in every room of the flat, delighting in the opportunity to be open and shameless, not bothering to hide anything and not jumping at any little noises that could suggest the others are home.

Still, as much as Freddie loves sex - and he really, really loves sex - he's decided to be a little more wholesome this evening. He's been been wanting to add more portraits to his art portfolio for a while, so when Brian offered to sit for him tonight it seemed like a win-win situation. Work on his art and stare at Brian all evening. Perfect.

For a while, the living room is quiet. It's peaceful with the sounds of their soft breathing and the scratch of Freddie's pencil. Brian's face begins to take shape on his paper and he's pleased with it, so far.

But the next time he glances up to measure his pencil against Brian’s nose, Brian pulls a face at him.

It startles Freddie into a huff of laughter, and Brian grins.

“You’ll regret it if that’s how I choose to sketch you, darling.”

Brian just smiles and resumes his original neutral expression. Freddie settles back down again, his pencil flying over the paper, creating shadows around Brian’s jaw.

He looks up again. Brian goes cross-eyed.

“_Brian_!”

“What?”

“Stop it!” Freddie covers his mouth to laugh, shaking his head. “You’re ridiculous.”

“If you say so.”

They manage to eke out ten more minutes of valuable productive time before Brian pulls one of the weirdest faces Freddie has ever had the misfortune to see and Freddie smudges the back of his hand over his work in his distraction.

Freddie can _feel_ himself pouting. “Stop making me laugh!”

“I’m not making you do anything,” Brian says, “I’m just sitting here.”

“You’re pulling faces!”

“It’s just my face.”

“It’s not, you’re – you’re _gurning_ at me!”

That seems to break through Brian’s composure; his own mouth twitches as he fights back a smile, even as he protests, “Maybe gurning is just naturally how my face looks?”

“It’s not and you know it. You’re terrible.” Freddie throws his pencil down, with more force than is necessary, and folds his arms. “You’re a terrible, terrible model, absolutely no skill at all. Useless, in fact.”

“Oh dear,” Brian hums, not looking bothered at all. He watches the pencil teeter precariously on the edge of the table before it falls to the ground, then stands up and stretches. “Well, I suppose that’s that then. You won’t be wanting me to sit for you anymore if I’m that awful, surely.”

Freddie gets the distinct impression that he is being played. He summons one of his best scowls and aims it at Brian, but Brian only chuckles.

“If looks could kill,” he says cheerfully. He walks over to the table, faux-casual, then plants his elbows on the surface in front of Freddie and leans in close. “How about we call it… a taste of your own medicine?”

Oh.

Freddie blinks at him, momentarily taken aback. He knows exactly what Brian is referring to, of course he does. It was three days ago; Brian had been working on a song when Freddie wanted sex. Freddie had employed every tactic he knew in order to distract him and get what he wanted. He’d won. The sex had been brilliant, naturally, but Brian spent the next few days bitching that he’d been on the verge of perfecting that song before Freddie came along and stole away his attention.

“It’s not the – ” he begins automatically.

“Not the same? Oh, I think it is.” Brian’s still leaning in close. Freddie is torn between conceding defeat and closing the gap between them, or leaning away from him. The thought of how Brian might – will – chase after him makes his heartbeat quicken.

He settles for staying where he is. Brian’s eyes run over his face, lazily appreciative, before they drop to Freddie’s mouth. He leans in just a little bit closer and presses a slow kiss to Freddie’s lips.

Freddie opens his mouth to it, wanting more, but Brian is already standing up and moving away. It’s entirely possible that Freddie hates himself a little bit for the way he tries to follow Brian’s mouth, but it’s also possible that he doesn’t give a fuck. He stands up too and makes to walk after Brian, but Brian holds up a hand to stop him.

“Take your clothes off,” Brian tells him.

Freddie glances down at his outfit. He’s wearing a paint-stained t-shirt beneath old denim dungarees. He can’t imagine how he’s going to make stripping this off look in any way sexy.

He looks back at Brian, checking, and Brian raises both eyebrows at him. “Off,” he repeats. “If you aren’t naked in ten seconds – ”

Freddie doesn’t wait for him to finish the threat, his hands flying up to unbutton the shoulder straps of the dungarees. He gets out of them as quickly as possible, throwing sexiness out of the window and going for efficiency. As he drags the t-shirt up over his head he catches sight of Brian smirking at him, blatantly amused by his rushing. It makes Freddie flush, just a bit.

Brian started counting under his breath at some point and he’s at nine by the time Freddie steps out of his underwear and kicks them away. He stops still, entirely naked. He’s already half-hard just from the tone of Brian’s voice and the way he’s looking at Freddie, like he’s going to take him to pieces, but so is Brian if the tent in his jeans is anything to go by.

Brian notices him looking and tuts under his breath. “You can take your eyes away for now,” he tells Freddie dismissively, “you’re going to have to work for it today.”

“Don’t I always?” Freddie retorts.

Brian actually laughs at that. “Oh, Fred,” he says, coming closer; his eyes drag up and down the length of Freddie’s body and Freddie squirms a bit from the attention. “No, you don’t. Not at all. You normally get exactly what you want, when you want it, don’t you?” He lifts a hand and traces the line of Freddie’s jaw, nudging gently so that Freddie’s head tips back.

It’s heady, the feeling of exposing his throat like this; it awakens something primal and hot in the pit of Freddie’s stomach, hyper-aware of his submission. He swallows and Brian’s eyes follow the movement of it.

Damn it, but Brian knows exactly how to push his buttons.

“That’s why you’re such an insufferable brat so much of the time,” Brian continues, his hand drifting away from Freddie’s jaw to trace the shape of his mouth instead, “and I’m partly to blame for that. I let you get away with it and I shouldn’t. So I’m not going to, today.”

He leans in and presses another kiss very softly to Freddie’s lips. His hand is still resting on Freddie’s cheek, just lightly, no pressure, but Freddie takes the hint. He doesn’t try to turn the kiss into anything else, or push for any more. He stays still under Brian’s touch. Brian smiles at him approvingly.

“I want you to go to my bedroom,” Brian murmurs, “and wait for me on the bed. Don’t do anything, just wait for me. Can you do that?”

Freddie could make any manner of bitchy replies to that – of _course_ he can – but he bites back the retort with an effort and nods instead.

“Good. Go on, then. I’ll join you soon.” With that Brian turns away from him, picking up the pencil that Freddie flung away. He starts tidying up the art supplies, which Freddie feels somewhat insulted by, because he’s naked and hard and he’s _right here_ and he can’t believe Brian is tidying up rather than getting on with it and getting on _him_.

He doesn’t linger though, because he knows it won’t get him anywhere. He goes to Brian’s bedroom as instructed and sits down to wait. When Brian doesn’t join him in the next two minutes, he huffs and lays down instead, flat on his back.

Brian doesn’t come in the next five minutes, or the next ten. When half an hour has passed and Brian is still nowhere to be seen, Freddie’s temper begins to rise.

Maybe, he thinks viciously, he should change his mind; Brian’s no doubt out there feeling all smug as he makes Freddie wait, and entertaining himself with thoughts of what he plans to do to Freddie when he finally makes a move. Maybe Freddie should get dressed again and tell Brian he doesn’t want to play anymore, that would serve him right; let him wank it out in the shower and regret pushing Freddie too far.

The idea appeals – admittedly not as much as the idea of waiting it out and getting fucked by Brian, but _still._

Freddie glances at the door, still firmly shut, and then down at his own body. His traitorous cock is still stubbornly half-hard even though Brian is being awful and making him wait like this, but, Freddie thinks, if Brian is planning on making him wait longer, he’ll never know if Freddie decides to make his time in here a little bit more productive. He’ll have to stop before he goes too far, but there’s no reason why he shouldn’t enjoy himself.

He slides a hand down his belly and takes hold of his cock, shivering at the warmth of his own fingers. He’s not stupid enough to use lube and leave evidence, as much as he’d like to, so he keeps his touches gentle. Despite his annoyance with Brian, it’s Brian his mind is full of as he strokes and squeezes himself. He bites his lips, squeezing his eyes closed as his mind conjures up hopeful images: Brian between his legs, Brian holding him down, Brian fucking him hard and relentless, his fingers tight on Freddie’s hips –

The door opens and Freddie’s eyes fly open, letting go of himself hurriedly – but it’s too late. Brian is standing in the doorway, carefully expressionless as he watches Freddie fumble to pretend he’s not been caught.

“Having fun?” he asks.

Freddie looks up at him, cheeks flushed and eyes wide, and declines to answer. He’s not sure what answer he could possibly give that wouldn’t land him in even more trouble, anyway.

“You know, I was coming to fuck you,” Brian says conversationally, closing the door behind him. “I thought forty minutes on your own might teach you a bit of patience, but apparently I was wrong.”

He comes over to the bed and Freddie moves up a bit, expecting him to sit down. He doesn’t. He just looks Freddie up and down and then shakes his head. “We’ll do it your way, then,” he says. “Hands and knees, Fred, please.”

Freddie does as he’s told, rolling onto his front and pulling himself up onto all fours. Brian disappears from his line of sight for a few moments; Freddie can hear him opening a drawer and fumbling about inside, but then he’s back, resting a hand on Freddie’s back.

“I’m going to try something new,” he says. “You know what to do if you don’t like it?”

Freddie nods. He turns his head, wanting to see what Brian has brought out, but Brian moves his hand up to Freddie’s neck and exerts gentle pressure, encouraging Freddie to keep his head down.

He feels the bed dip as Brian settles behind him, then the warmth of Brian’s hands on his ass. He doesn’t do much, just massages him lightly. Freddie squirms.

Then Brian taps him and Freddie knows what’s going to happen before it does; there’s a whoosh of air and then something strikes him across the ass, making him yelp. It’s cold and hard, whatever it is, and there’s a delayed reaction for a second or two between the noise of it and the sting. When the sting arrives, it’s sharp and hot and sudden.

Brian strikes him again with the – paddle? Freddie thinks so, and he longs to turn around and check but he knows exactly what he’ll get if he does – and then again, until he’s taken two on each cheek. His ass is already hot and throbbing. Brian has spanked him before, but only ever with his hand, and Freddie can’t believe how sore he is already.

Brian makes an appreciative noise, putting the paddle down to run his hands over Freddie’s ass again.

“Pink suits you,” he says, and Freddie flushes at the idea of how he must look to Brian, ass up in the air and already turning red.

He paddles Freddie again, square in the middle of his cheeks, and Freddie hisses and rocks forwards with the blow. His ass may be aching but his cock is harder than ever and he tightens his grip on the sheets beneath him, trying to centre himself.

“So, Freddie,” Brian says conversationally. “Why am I spanking you?”

Freddie doesn’t answer straight away, sure that Brian is about to smack him again. When he doesn’t, Freddie releases a shaky little breath and says, “Because I distracted you when you were working on that song.”

Brian laughs softly behind him. “Mm, that is true,” he allows. “That’s what gave me the idea, certainly.” He leans forward and blows a gust of air over the hot skin of Freddie’s ass. Freddie squirms and lets out a low whimper. “I’ve got to admit though, when I came in here I wasn’t planning on doing this. I had another idea, but then when I saw you…” He hums under his breath contemplatively. “I thought we could do _both_.”

That sounds… foreboding, but Freddie can’t help the thrill of anticipation that runs through him. He wonders what else Brian is planning.

“Is that the only reason I’m paddling you, Freddie?” Brian asks. He accompanies his question with a strike of the paddle in question and Freddie gasps at the crack of it against his skin.

“You told me to just wait in here,” he gets out, voice ragged and strained. “I – I disobeyed you.”

“You did,” Brian acknowledges. He smacks Freddie again and Freddie can’t help another whimper. His ass feels like it’s on fire and he wants Brian so much he can barely think straight. “You were naughty, Freddie. You always find a way to be naughty, don’t you?”

He rests the paddle ominously against Freddie’s ass, but it actually feels quite nice – it’s cool against his skin. Freddie sucks in a little breath and says, “Sorry, Brian,” meekly.

He hears Brian’s amused huff at that. Brian spanks him with the paddle once more and then sets it aside. He bends over and kisses the small of Freddie’s back. “That’s over now,” he tells him, “you did well. I’m going to get you some cream and then I’m going to move on to the second part of your punishment, okay?”

“Okay,” Freddie breathes. Brian isn’t gone for long; he’s back on the bed behind Freddie within a minute, rubbing something cool into Freddie’s burning ass. Freddie relaxes under his touch.

“There we go,” Brian murmurs when he’s finished. He moves forward a bit, running a hand along Freddie’s back until it’s resting between his shoulder blades. “Look at me for a moment, please?”

Freddie does; Brian’s hand drifts from his shoulder to his cup his cheek, scanning his face as he asks, “Alright?”

Freddie nods. He leans into Brian’s hand and Brian gives him a quick smile, reassured, before he disappears back behind Freddie.

It seems the cooling salve wasn’t the only thing Brian brought back to the bed with him, because the next thing Freddie knows is Brian’s lube-slick finger ghosting along the curve of his ass and pressing against his entrance. Freddie tries to resist the urge to press back against it. He likes to pretend he has some dignity, at least.

Brian usually likes to tease him like this, taking his time to open Freddie up, but he’s working more efficiently tonight; he stretches Freddie enough to get two fingers in and gives him time to adjust, then begins to ease a third finger inside as well. Freddie’s breath hitches and he lets his head drop, making himself relax as he adjusts to the stretch, biting his lip and squirming as Brian’s long fingers send little jolts of pleasure through him.

“Hold still,” Brian murmurs behind him, pulling his fingers free, and then Freddie feels something pressing against him that isn’t Brian’s fingers or his cock. It’s a toy of some kind, narrower where it’s already inside him but flaring out to become wider in the middle. Brian keeps on pushing it in, slow and gentle, until Freddie feels the base settle against his ass. A plug, then; not the first Freddie has used, but the first time he and Brian have played with one.

“Gorgeous,” Brian praises him. His hands knead at Freddie’s ass and Freddie groans quietly, the movement emphasising how full he feels with the plug lodged inside him.

He’s expecting Brian to fuck him with it a bit, or to leave it in whilst they do something else just to tease Freddie, and he’s not exactly wrong with regards to that; what he isn’t expecting, however, is for the plug to start vibrating inside him suddenly.

Freddie gasps at the feeling. It’s only a low vibration but it’s still enough to torment him, sending little shockwaves against his prostate that make him want to grind against Brian, against the bed, against _anything_. His thighs tremble with the effort of not lying down flat on the bed to get at least a little bit of leverage and Brian must notice because he takes pity and says, “You can lie down, Freddie.”

Freddie all but sags with relief, dropping down to sprawl out on his stomach. His hips stutter as his cock comes into contact with the bed but before he can do anything, Brian adds pointedly, “On your back, please.”

Freddie groans again, still face-down on the bed; his hands are twitching, he’s that desperate to reach down and take hold of his cock. “Brian – ”

Brian slaps his ass without warning, jostling the plug, and Freddie outright moans, a high, needy little thing. He doesn’t hang about any longer, rolling himself onto his back with obvious reluctance. His cock is red and weeping against his belly. Brian, the evil bastard, turns the vibration up. The plug buzzes ever more insistently inside him.

Freddie can’t keep still, squirming and wriggling about on the bed. At least he can see Brian now, when he cares to crack his eyes open and look; Brian’s moved over to the far end of the bed and looks entirely too pleased with himself.

“How does that feel?” he asks casually.

Freddie tries to muster a glare but he suspects it’s useless because he can’t keep control of his facial expressions, not with the plug teasing him like this. He rocks his ass back against the bed and moans again. Brian doesn’t tell him off for it; he must be enjoying the show too much. Freddie does it again, and again, trying to find a rhythm that gives him some kind of relief.

“Aren’t you going to answer me?” Brian teases. He comes a bit closer. His hand reaches out and stops just shy of Freddie’s thigh; Freddie tries, manfully, to resist the urge to buck his hips eagerly towards Brian and fails entirely. Brian chuckles quietly.

“I tell you what,” Brian says, phrasing it like a spontaneous suggestion even though Freddie knows he has absolutely been planning this for the last three days. “You do something for me, and once you’ve done that, I’ll take the plug out and I’ll fuck you. How does that sound?”

“God, Brian, please – ”

“I want you to use your mouth on me,” Brian says, “and when you’ve done that, you’ll get your reward. Deal?”

Freddie nods quickly, already getting back up onto his knees to crawl over to Brian. Brian settles himself onto the bed with his back against the headboard and unbuttons his jeans, leaving the rest to Freddie.

Freddie eases Brian’s jeans and underwear down his hips enough to get at his cock. It’s hard and hot in Freddie’s hands and he wants, badly, for Brian to flip him over, spread him open and just _have_ him, but he knows what to do. He’s got to play his part.

It’s not the best blowjob Freddie has ever given – he has to be careful whenever the plug makes him jump or twitch so that he doesn’t hurt Brian – but it’s enthusiastic and that seems to work for Brian. Freddie takes Brian’s cock as deep as he can, laving his tongue against the underside, reaching up and massaging Brian with his fingers as well as his tongue. He sucks just gently at the head, glancing up through his lashes to see the effect it’s having on Brian, and is gratified to see that Brian’s got his head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut, a flush creeping up his cheeks.

He doesn’t come in Freddie’s mouth, reaching down and grasping Freddie’s shoulder to push him away when he obviously feels he can’t hold it much longer.

“Tell me what you want,” Brian says. He doesn’t sound perfectly in control anymore, his voice rough with want, and it would make Freddie feel weak at the knees if the plug hadn’t already turned his limbs to jelly.

He watches Brian kick off his pants and jeans completely, momentarily entranced by the sight, before he remembers he needs to answer. “I want you to fuck me,” he say, “please, Brian, please – ”

“I’m going to fuck you,” Brian promises. He grabs Freddie’s hips and manhandles him into position so that he’s kneeling again, facing the headboard. A gentle pressure against his shoulders and Freddie takes the hint, lowering his upper body down to the bed and settling into something resembling a comfortable position.

He can’t hold back the long moan that drags itself from his throat as Brian takes hold of the base of the plug and twists it, making Freddie’s hips twitch desperately beneath him. Brian clearly wants it too much himself to waste time tormenting; he slowly and carefully draws the plug out and sets it aside.

Freddie can hear it humming, louder now that it’s not inside him, and he feels strangely empty without it. Not for long, though; he hears Brian sorting out the condom and then Brian is guiding his cock into him, sinking in until he bottoms out and they both gasp.

Freddie feels sensitive all over, his skin prickling and his balls aching with the need to release; he’s grateful when Brian doesn’t hang about but begins to fuck him steadily. He picks up speed and Freddie is aware of his moans getting higher and louder all the time but he doesn’t care, all he cares about is the fact that Brian is inside him, Brian is fucking him, giving him exactly what he needs.

Brian hasn’t even touched his cock but he’s not going to last long, not when he’s been so on edge for so long . He suspects Brian isn’t either. All the same he does his best to warn him, gasping out Brian’s name as he feels his stomach flood with sudden heat.

“You can come,” Brian pants, his breath hot against Freddie’s neck; his hips slam against Freddie’s ass and Freddie chokes on a moan. “Come for me, baby, go on – ”

And Freddie does. The pleasure is white-hot and instant as he finally lets go and comes hard, barely aware of anything but the pounding of his own blood and the heat of Brian’s body on top of his.

He’s only vaguely aware of Brian coming too, folding himself over Freddie’s body and groaning against his neck. His fingers are digging in so tight to Freddie’s hips that there will be Brian-shaped bruises for the next few days.

Freddie feels dazed, his body going sluggish now that the tension has all but fled. When he begins to regain his senses, he finds he’s been rolled over onto his side; the dirty sheets have been kicked off the bed and Brian is behind him, his long legs curled up around Freddie’s and one arm looped securely around Freddie’s middle. He must have come round more quickly than Freddie because he’s kissing the back of Freddie’s neck as he waits for him to re-enter the real world.

“That was,” Freddie mumbles, then stops, because he isn’t sure how to give justice to an orgasm like that. “That was something.”

Brian kisses his neck again and Freddie fancies he can feel him smiling. “Are you alright?” he murmurs, as he always does.

Freddie nods. He puts his hand on top of one of Brian’s and gives it a squeeze. “More than alright,” he says honestly.

“Good. You were amazing, Freddie.”

Freddie’s glad Brian can’t see his face, because he suspects his expression has gone a bit bashful, which is ridiculous, but there you go. “That was so hot, darling,” he confesses. He still feels sensitive and his ass is sore, which he knows will last a few days, but he doesn’t mind. It’s a good kind of ache.

“I’m glad you think so.” Brian gives him a little squeeze. “I’ll run a bath for you tonight and put some more of that cream on for you. Maybe a massage too?”

“Sounds perfect.”

“I thought it might.” Brian shifts a bit, reaching down to pull the duvet up a bit so that they’ve got a bit more warmth. He yawns quietly and settles back down.

Freddie follows his example, getting comfortable so that they can have a bit of a sleep. When he feels Brian press one last sleepy kiss to his shoulder, Freddie smiles to himself. He stretches out and then relaxes back against Brian’s chest, content to doze the rest of the evening away.


End file.
